Feast of the Saint
by Shiory
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together ,and work through their differences. AU Dumbledore alive
1. Saint's Lost Purity

**Feast of the Saint**

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together ,and work through their differences. (AU Dumbledore alive)_

_Saint's lost purity_

"Hermione! Hermione C'mon this isn't funny any more!" Ronald Weasley shouted into the dark as he and Harry meandered along the edge of the forbidden forest beginning to feel truly worried about the sudden disappearance of their best and only female friend. It had been an hour ago when they'd separated to search of her cat Who had once again decided to run off with out any clue to it whereabouts... while the cat (according to the bushy haired Gryffindor) normally left some semblance of a clue such a an herb or twig there had been nothing this time and he had already been gone three days. So she'd beseeched her friends to help her look for the wayward feline.

Night had fallen and Harry's clock, while still as useful as ever, could no longer completely cover all three of them. So the two wanted desperately to get back to the castle lest they be caught and given yet another detention... seventh year it seemed, was not boding well for anyone. Ron was about to call out when a ear splitting shriek filled the air. In an instant the two teens were moving crashing into the trees towards the screams... or the direction they'd come from, as they had rather abruptly stopped.

Harry found her first in a heap on the ground unmoving he dropped to her side "Hermione! Hermione!" when she didn't respond her shifted her pushing her to lay on her back Ron emerged right then crying out at the sight, Hermione's face and neck were ragged and bloody soft weak groans of pain escaped her as she lay there.

"Oh my god! We have to get her back to the castle!" Harry said looking at Ron who'd lost all color and looked about to have a nervous break down as he gazed at his bloody mess of a friend.

"RON! Snap out of it and go tell Hagrid! Tell him then run to the headmaster I'll try to move her! GO!" he ordered sharply Ron nodded dashing off as Harry levitated the girls body carefully maneuvering her through the trees. In his panic he barley noticed the dull throbbing of his scar and the rustle of something slithering away.

666999

Hermione shifted groaning softly she was in so much pain... so much pain, she wondered vaguely if these were the moments before death... no shouldn't she feel at peace. Panic coiled in her belly as flashes of memory hit her, hissing, voices, fang.

"No... n-no NO!" the girl shrieked thrashing on the bed as frantic voices shouted orders and several hand held her down as she screamed for mercy. Where was she, oh god what was happening who was holding her why wouldn't they let her go?

"NO OH GOD HELP!" she shrieked begging and pleading for mercy rough cold hands held the side of her head as disgusting fingers pried her mouth open and forced a fowl tasting liquid down her throat, instant clam washed over her as her body relaxed she began to feel her panic fade before spiking, her body was calming but her mind couldn't.

"To Much stress she's desperately traumatized!" someone said a woman's voices she vaguely noticed as she mumbled and jerked still fighting for freedom.

"Give it a moment, she stressed but it's working... Headmaster... these lacerations... bite marks as well..." another woman, she knew these voices... why did she know these voices?

"Yes, Poppy she needs to be under constant supervision these first twenty four hours... keep her warded from any other student. I fear Miss Granger is in for a very difficult time." That voice, it sounded grave but she knew it well, knew it speak comfortingly and calmly. She relaxed a bit and the hands released her head 

"Sleep Miss granger, you need time to heal." The voice was magic... she felt all consciousness slip away before she was lost all together she had one last vague thought

_Where's my cat..._

666999

Hermione's eyes opened searing bright light filled her vision pain shooting through her God what was happening... her body hurt she felt so hot and achy with her eyes squeezed tightly closed she lay there panting, why was it so hot? Her face stung and her throat oh god her throat!

She moved hand clawing of the blanket kicking it off trying to cool herself she mumbled incoherently as she shifted arching her back writhing on the bed working her way out of the restricting black robed and the grey woolen vest embellished with the school emblem and Gryffindor colors.

"Hot... so hot..." she groaned fumbling with the button on her blouse she let out a guttural growl before just ripping the fabric buttons popping and clattering across the floor, there was movement and her eyes opened wide turning on her side... that smell, what was it? Something smelled odd... gross cleaner why did it smell so strong!

"Miss Granger are you awake?" That voice, the matron.

"Hot... it's hot to hot please... ice, something it's to hot." She whimpered surprised by the rasping of her voice, she'd not herd how bad it was from her earlier mutterings.

"It's alright Miss granger the heat will pass, undress if you must but I can not cast any cooling spells, on you, they wouldn't work anyway." The woman said her voice sounded heavy why did she sound sad? her thoughts stopped and she clawed her way out of her clothing sweating and panting.

"Water please... Water..." she begged looking to the bed side table, there was a glass but it was empty and the water jugs that normally sat on the tables filled with cool water, her jug was gone

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but you can't have water right now, I promise you can have as much as you want once this passes, try to sleep." The matron advised. Sleep? SLEEP? When she was this hot in this much pain? Why couldn't she have water why did her eyes hurt what happened to her!

A wailing sob echoed in the room and it took her a moment to realize the wails were coming from her.

"Why, why is this happening." Se moaned but the matron had fallen silent, the scent had vanished a bit, and while Hermione could still see her silhouette on the screen she suddenly felt very alone. So, unbearably hot and achy, the nude teenager curled up and wept until she wore herself out and passed out. 

666999

The absence of the head girl was not lost on the students of Hogwarts that morning the grave look on the face of professor McGonagall made many wonder what had occurred, Severus Snape while appearing to obviously not care was silently pondering what had happened, not only did her two friends seems very stricken by the absence of the granger girl, but Dumbledore himself seemed slightly uneasy, of course silly students wouldn't notice but as a man who'd served the old fool faithfully for twenty odd years it wasn't to difficult for him to see the twinkle in his eyes and dulled, and something weighed heavily on his mind.

As it was He wasn't to surprised when Weasley and potter came into their fourth hour double potions class (shared with the Slytherins of course) very subdued. The first slight came from none other then Draco Malfoy. While Snape clearly herd every word the boy said attacking the missing head girl he said nothing waiting though for the Gryffindor boys to retaliate as was his duty... they said nothing much to the surprise of both house the two merely examined the instructions on the bored and set to work, Severus found himself surprised by the small worry that formed in the back of his mind. Never in his life would he admit that the granger girl was a good student... at least not out loud, but her intelligence and love of learning put to mind his school days... though undoubtedly she had a fair few more friends then he, and by his seventh year he'd managed to destroy that friendship with the cruelest slight one could say to a muggle born.

The class passed without significant incident, the routine destruction of Neville's was cleaned up and handled with little fuss, and the two placed their flasks on his desk and set about their book work with out a word to each other.

666999

it was well into the evening when her eyes snapped open again voices clear as bells rang in her ears.

"It's as we feared Albus, She suffered every symptom... she woke several times delirious she went through the burning with little problem but I fear her mind won't be able to handle what she's become... how could it have gotten her here?" The matron asked

"I'm not sure, the woods are deep and thick it could have been there for many years though I doubt it, we would have known, Hagrid would have noticed... I suppose the unusual disappearance of cats and Hagrid's chickens could be explained by this..." the headmaster said sounding grave. She hadn't even realized she stood till she watched her own hand reach out and draw back the curtain something drawing her towards the voices something... a deep primal need that ached in her body screaming out for the two who spoke.

The woman gasped looking over first before turning away, the headmaster merely looked away. She couldn't understand why were they looking away? Moonlight spilled into the infirmary as she stepped forward the stone cool on her feet... the hot was gone. Reaching out her fingers slipped into something cool she watched at the air around her rippled like a gel before pulling her hand back, more fascinating then the gel like ward around her was her skin, it was glowing, the moonlight spilling across her skin... her pale skin!

"What's happened to me?" she asked her voice! It sounded beautiful resonant to her own ears and so mature... she reached up her fingers running across her face, it felt... different... she felt different...

"Miss Grange... do you remember what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Her hands fell from her face and she shook her head... her hair... it moved differently, it didn't feel bushy at all.. it felt like a silk curtain brushing her back.

"No I don't" she said softly "I... I remember..." she frowned as flashes ran through her mind "Hissing... like a snake and another hissing but it was voice... laughing... cold... I felt so cold... and pain and animal... a whit animal attacked me..." she said slowly trying to piece together the flashes running through her mind.

"Miss granger the animal that attacked you... was a vampire." Dumbledore said sounding less calm then normal Hermione wondered if she could have gotten any cooler...

"A vampire...?" she said weakly 

"Mirror! I WANT A MIRROR!" she demanded panic claiming her, the matron turned and with a wave of a wand the curtain beside the girl transfigured into a mirror and anguished cry pulled from the teen her body slender and pale, breasts had formed plump and firm on her chest she had curves she hadn't had the day before her bushy hair was a sleek golden brown curtain that fall down her back and around her face with a hint of red in it, her coffee eyes were the same but the pupils seemed to reflect and odd red glow like red eyes caused by a camera.

Unwilling to believe she opened her mouth pulling back her upper lip her teeth were perfect pearly white... her canines how ever had sharpened considerably and now she though about it her head ache was stemming from the powerful throbbing of her newly acquired fangs. She sank to the ground with a weak sob hugging herself and shaking this couldn't be possible why her why this.

"Miss Granger..." the voice was comforting the matron stood on on side of the gel she mumbled a sleep and passed through it, instantly a wash of a scent hit her, the same scent as before her eyes went wide and she looked up at the woman huger beating through her.

"N-no... Get out... y-you... that scent..." she gasped out desperation claiming her with a blast of air she found herself bound and unable to move.

"Miss ganger the urges will be very controlling for the first few days you'll be staying in this warded area until you can control yourself." Dumbledore said gravely as she was levitated to the bed his back still to them as the woman charmed Hermione into a hospital gown.

"Now Miss Granger please chew these tablet and then I'll give you some water you must be incredibly thirsty then we'll put you to sleep." The woman said Hermione breathed angrily through her nose surprised by her own rage and blood lust but nodded closing her eyes and opening her mouth she felt two tablets drop into her mouth the sudden taste of copper spread through and she thrashed against the taste of blood that washed her mouth.

"Albus!" The woman cried alarmed as the girls arms stretched the magical bindings alarmingly before they were snapped to her sides and she was forced to swallow the vile tablets 

"WATER!" she screamed desperately wanting the taste out of her mouth./ the woman helped her sit up before holding a glad to her lips Hermione gulped down the cool water downing four glasses before she gasped panting and sobbing why did this have to happen to her? She though for the hundredth time.

"Alright Miss granger Poppy will give you the dreamless sleep potion now, later tomorrow if your feeling up to it Messers Potter and Weasley can come see you they've been very anxious to know how you are." Dumbledore said Hermione shook her head "N-no please, they can't see me like this please, they'll hate me..." she said tears slipping down her face.

"My dear everything will be fine now take the potion and rest." He advised before striding from the room. Hermione submitted to the potion weeping quietly until she lost consciousness wishing only that the vampire had killed her instead of leaving her alive.


	2. Saint's Dear Friends

**Feast of the Saint**\/p

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together, and work through their differences. (AU Dumbledore alive)_

_Saint's Dear Friends_

Hermione woke slowly the next day her jaw dully aching, she just lay for a moment trying to sort out her feelings, her eyes didn't sting as bad as they had yesterday... how curious. She supposed since is was very common for vampires to be so violently allergic to UV Rays that they had to hide during the day, she was lucky to get of with just a bit of eye irritation...

"I'm a vampire..." she said her lips felt different fuller she could feel how they moved, curious, everything felt so different like her soul and consciousness, like Hermione, had simply been placed in a different body. She moved her lips slowly 

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." She murmured mindlessly before sighing and sitting up, sometime during the night her bonds had been removed and two more of those vile tablets and several glasses of water. with a sigh she reached over and chewed the tablets cringing and fighting past the gag reflex quickly downing all the glasses of water before letting out a heavy sigh and looking around... now what?

She was surprised how quickly she became irritated with nothing to do, throwing off the covers she began to pace grumbling mindless slurs against vampires, against magic, against Harry and Ron for not being there, against herself for being the stupid one who had to get her cat back that late in the afternoon.

She herd something a shifting a shuffling crouching low she moved swiftly and silently towards the noises a mouse small and unassuming has gotten into the ward god knows how. It sat there cleaning it's self it's tiny heart thunderously loud in her ears blood pumping through tiny veins as she slinked closer she lunged hand shooting out and grasping the rodent she crushed it, killing it instantly the ceasing heart beat snapping her back to reality she opened her hand looking at the crushed animal letting out a chocked sob before hugging it to herself 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wept hearing but ignoring the approach of Madam Pomfrey until she touched Hermione's shoulder the girl looked up at the woman crying 

"I didn't mean to I don't want to be a killer." She said weakly holding up the mouse her hands shaking the matron nodded before banishing the body and cleansing Hermione's hands with a quick charm.

"come on All your homework has been sent up, undoubtedly your ahead on your revisions." The woman said attempting a smile Hermione nodded the enveloped by Poppy's scent. She clamped down hard on her teeth it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday

"Those tablets? What are they?" Hermione asked suddenly Poppy smiled 

"Those tablets were developed by the ministry to curb blood cravings of newly turned vampires, it won't permanently suppress the cravings but they last long enough for the fledgling to learn how to use their fangs." She stopped when Hermione gasped causing the elder woman to laugh

"Don't get me wrong you won't have to feed off humans, or animals, but you do have to take the potion in through your fangs." She said Hermione nodded climbing onto the bed watching the woman 

"What dose the potion do?" she asked 

"It send nutrients to your brain to suppress your blood lust and allows you to eat many normal foods." She said Hermione nodded 

"What about magic?" she asked the woman wilted a bit "Unfortunately, an enzyme in the vampires bloodstream prevents the use of most practical magic..." she said softly Hermione gasped 

"B-but t-that can't be possible..." she said weakly the only thing in her life she'd really been good at had just been stripped away from her, studying? Big deal! Anyone could study but Magic had been something special for her and now...she turned slamming her fist at the pillow surprised as her fist ripped through the pillow and the mattress metal springs shredding her arms. 

With a gasp she pulled her arm out looking at the shredded pale skin and the dark blood slowly seeping from the wounds 

"I-it's healing..." she said softly watching with fascination as the skin slowly knit it's self together the blood seeping back into the wound

"This is wrong... so wrong... I shouldn't be able to do this." she said weakly shaking her head letting her hand fall into her lap "God..." moaning out the word despair in her voice she curled up hugging herself tightly. After a moment she felt Madam Pomfrey's weight leave the bed and her even steps bustle from the ward.

666999

Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep all she knew was when she woke up the sun was shining in the windows with a warm golden glow and it seemed cooler, evening was setting in.

"Hermione?" she sat up with a gasp looking over seeing her friends standing at the edge of the ward watching her

"H-Harry... Ron..." she said weakly looking down ashamed as they gazed at her 

"Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ron said suddenly causing her to look up shock on her features.

"If I hadn't kept saying your cat was ok, if I'd agreed to help earlier while it was still all sunny you'd be... You'd be ok." He said edging around the word, edging around saying that she was now, no longer human.

"It's ok Ron, there's no guarantee I wouldn't have gotten attacked while the sun was up." She said, she'd spent time blaming them, she knew it wasn't their fault...

"The only one at fault is the vampire who turned me." She said imploringly not wanting her friend to beat himself up about something that wasn't his fault she pushed off the blanket she'd been covered with and stepped over to the ward placing her hands on the gel like wall.

"It's ok neither of you are at fault." She assured then looking between them her eyes falling on Harry's throat watching the slow thump of his pulse.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice seems drowned out as she watching the steady beat of hi pulse her hand slowly passing along the gel

"Harry..." she purred softly her hand pushing into the gel trying to pass through

"Take my hand Harry... You're not at fault for this... come on..." she said softly coffee locking with emerald eyes. "Come on Harry come to me just a moment so we can talk.." she said softly, 

"Miss granger!" the voice was sharp cutting through the air and Ron moved bodily pulling Harry away while she stumbled back away from the ward. Dumbledore strode over purposefully stepping between the two young men and their now distraught friend

"Take them away... I can't see them... not like this..." she said curling up and turning away 

"Hermione..." Harry tired

"GO AWAY!" she yelled a deep resonant growl lacing her words making the teen flinch Dumbledore nodded and the two left leaving the headmaster and the fledgling vampiress to talk.

"Why... you should have just let me die, anything is better then this..." she said anger in her voice. "I wanted to eat him Dumbledore, I wanted to drink his blood and hear his heartbeat slow, something in me wanted to feel it..." she said softly before standing

"This isn't right I'm not human anymore why am I still here?" she demanded rounding on the aged man eyes flashing red the same angry resonance in her voice.

"Because Miss granger the only man in Briton who can brew the potion you need to curb your urges, is our potions master, Professor Snape." The man said Hermione shook her head 

"And what I'm supposed to just hang around drinking this potion and ... and what then what? I'm useless now!" she yelled crying again, her whole meaning was gone, what could she do as a vampire? Nothing but pose a threat to her friends and family.

"That isn't true, You could still get many jobs in the wizerding world... You can still brew potions, you can still cast a few spells, your magic just isn't as expansive as it was once. You could easily get a jog at the ministry with your expansive knowledge of spells and other area of the magical world Miss Granger he said speaking frankly, he understood she was going through a difficult time but she needed to pull herself together. The girl sighed and nodded 

"Y-yes your right I've read this, about vampires, the programs the ministry has running for them... I need to think positively." She said taking a deep breath and letting it out. She could do this, she could do this!

"I'm sorry for shouting professor." She said softly he laughed and waved a hand the twinkle eyes

"Quite alright Miss granger quite alright." He assured her, she cast him a smile and he was certain things would get better.

666999

Severus was sitting in front of the fire in his chambers thinking, odd random thoughts in the rare moment of peace while he waited for potions to finish settling and had all his papers graded... this was a time he was lucky to have once a month if at all so he enjoyed it... 

A bright flash of green in the fire quickly killed what little of a good mood he had and he shifted sitting up as the headmaster welcomed himself and looked down at were the potions master sat with a characteristic scowl and a crystal glass of a fine fire whisky in one hand.

"Ah! Severus I'm pleased to see you aren't doing anything I must speak with you do you mind?" he asked flippantly the darker man considered a moment to just say yes he did mind and send to overly cheerful man on his way but in retrospect that seemed like a bad idea so he moved and arm pointing listlessly to a chair best hear the old fool out the sooner he said what he had to say the sooner he'd leave and Severus could get back to his silence.

"Well as you know our head girl got into a spot of trouble and this means she is unfortunately unable to continue her magical education." For a odd instant Severus felt his blood run cold, surly not...

"Oh no need to look worried she's quiet alright." He said with a laugh Severus frowned worried? Worried about some silly little Gryffindor chit? He must be joking.

"But it would be a waste to lose her abilities even if she can't perform stable magic she is a very bright young woman... and still capable of doing other things..." the man said Severus frowned he didn't need to be a seer to know were this was probably going.

"No absolutely not, I told you before hen you tried to push an apprentice on me I would not take one I refuse to play baby sitter for some silly little girl!" he said standing, Dumbledore just laughed that infuriating laugh of his.

"She's hardly a little girl and as it is you'll be seeing her a lot anyway... you're the only man in the country who can brew the potion she needs." He said calmly the potions master frowned 

"What do you mean?" he ventured wearily the man before him sobered a bit 

"Hermione Granger was regrettably attacked by a vampire, in the Forbidden forest, she is now turned." He said calmly. Severus felt a jolt a shock, no... 

"You better be babbling old man." He said in a spurt of anger that surprised him Dumbledore frowned and shook his head 

"It's the truth why?" he said standing the potions master faltered

"My last summons... to plan attacks, I told you of the ones that were of most concern but there was one plan it was thrown out by someone new... of turning Potter and order member into Vampires, so that they couldn't use magic against the dark lord..." he said watch the headmaster who now had a grave and troubled look on his face.

666999

The moon rose slowly over the silent castle, Hermione stood at her window watching the silver glow it cast on the grounds below, even her window had the gel like ward but the ward allowed the breeze of the evening to pass through. She looked out at the shadow of the forest and beyond that the soft orange glow of Hogsmeade.

"a world that's no long mine..." she said softly resting her head against the window frame tears slipping silently down her cheeks, her mouth still tasted of copper... she'd have to get used to that taste wouldn't she. "If I wasn't locked in here... I hunt that beast down and kill it... destroyed my life." She said slamming her fist into the stone the headmaster could think what he liked... once she was free... once she was free she'd go into the woods and kill the beast that had made her into a monster.

"And that snake... the hiss of a snake..." she said thoughtfully before frowning something wasn't right here... what had she forgotten... something nagged at the back of her mind, something about the attack that she couldn't put her finger on... "What is it what is it." She said turning and pacing black silk billowing around her frame, her clothing had been brought up including her night gown.. Ron had been shocked to see the silk a definite change for the flannel PJ's she wore during their evening excursions... 

tossing open the bag she fished through it pulling out a long pronged comb fast fingers quickly wound up her hair and slipped the comb in place to hold it there before she pulled out several sheets of parchment and a quill and started writing and thinking, starting from the moment the trio had trekked across the lawn to find her wayward feline.

As she ran thought the attack in her head she just couldn't place what she was forgetting... the fear didn't help... terrifying images of that pasty face those rotting fangs... those eyes...

"No... I can't, I don't want to become that." She moaned softly curling up on the bed, "I'm Hermione Granger I won't I can't become that... I won't." she said firmly to herself shoving the parchment and quill of the bed she pulled the blankets around herself and curled up against the pillow shaking.

"I won't... I won't... I won't..." She fell asleep muttering I won't over and over again to herself as her body shook violently, what was happening now?

666999

Harry frowned looking between Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. He'd hoped maybe with all of them together Hermione might feel better but they'd been shocked when Madam Pomfry refused to allow them near her, from what they could see the head master was beyond the ward with several others holding down a hissing and growling Hermione. Ginny was shaking and crying between from for Hermione and fear of her, Harry pulled her close hugging her as Ron Neville and Luna watched with mixed expressions of horror and fear for their friend. There was a sound of something snapping and a cry of alarm as the bed shudder and squeaked from the girls violent movements

"I want it Give it to me!" she growled sounding angry and desperate seven scared. "Please, If I'm going to become a monster anyway what dose it matter if you won't kill me I'll do it myself!" she howled Harry gasped as he caught a quick glimpse of a pale hand her nails were long and looked like a black liquid was dripping from her hand it took him a moment to realize that was Hermione's blood.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled tearfully, the growling and hissing ceased the for a moment everything was quiet

"Ginny..." the voice was tearful "Why are you here... the others are there aren't they? I didn't you to know me like this... I don't be a monster I'll turn into that thing... I don't want to be that way." She said Ginny wrestled from Harry's hold and ran to the edge of the ward 

"You won't be! You have all of us you have me and Harry and Ron and Luna and even Neville we're all here because we're worried about you! You aren't a monster Hermione!" Ginny insisted The headmaster turned smiling and nodding Neville stepped forward taking up the verbal baton.

"She's right Hermione we're here for you We've been through a lot together we've fought together as friends we won't abandon you now when you needs us most!" he said as the teachers who'd been holding her down stepped back slowly

"Yes Hermione, Their both right... Your are our friend, how many people can say they have the smartest vampire for a friend... how many people can say they have a vampire for a friend at all..." Luna said in her common dreamy tone a noise almost like a laugh came from the fledgling vampire. 

"If it wasn't for you Hermione so many people would be hurt or dead, first second all our years if we didn't have you we never would have lived through it all... if not for you we'd never have become such a great group of friends." Ron said as she shifted sitting up 

"Hermione, No matter what, you are our friend, Sister, if not by blood, Your are our family, and we'll always care about you no matter what." Harry said in a firm calm tone as she looked over looking close to tears again.

"I... I..." she watched her friends nod encouragingly.

"I'm Hermione Jane Granger I will never be a monster because I have My dearest closest friends!" she said gasping the red ting in her eyes shifting a gold sheen as they watched she jolted again grabbing her head hands fisting in her hair. 

"Step back!" Albus ordered, every one watched with shock as Hermione shivered

"Professor what's happening!" Ginny asked fearfully as they watched

"It's the final stage of the turning, most don't know this but this last stage is all the mental changes it determines if the vampire become an insane monster bent on blood lust or a free thinking being, Hermione is becoming a true vampire." He said tree gold shimmers formed around the bed and soft pops were herd as three aged looking people stood around the bed one a women the other two men. Hermione gasped her eyes going wide shining fully gold for a moment pupils slitted before the faded coffee colored pupils rounding out and she collapsed on the bed.

"We are sorry we were so late Albus but you were right to contact us." One of the men said the woman nodded settling a hand on Hermione's forehead 

"She is a strong young woman... she has transformed safely, this little fledgling, shall stay sentient, in control of her mind and body." She said looking at the students Her eyes shining gold

"These children... they are the ones who helped her through this last stage of the transferal?" she asked Albus nodded side stepping to show the five the woman smiled stepping forward, she had beauty and grace none of them had ever seen her hair was long but well white with age braided down along her spine. She wore cloths different from wizards robes but beautiful all the same slightly reminding them of the cloths Parvati and Padma during the Yule ball only hers were of a black fabric that flowed in an almost ghostly way.

"You have done your friend a great deed, because of you belief if her she will stay the woman you have grown to care for... but You must be with her in these times, dark magic rests in every vampire, and with the war her control over her blood lust shall be weak, she will need you to help her stay herself during these times." She advised them. The other two men nodded. Ginny gasped, when the woman spoke the sixth year had seen her fangs. The woman cast Ginny a smile 

"You needn't be frightened child, Me and my stewards have been vampires for many centuries, we check on every fledgling that is made and help them through the transition should they need, it... because of you , she did not need us, you are all truly great friends." She said with warmth 

Albus smiled "How long can you stay Minda? It's been so long you welcome to stay the evening if you wish." He said the woman turned to him smiling "You know I'd very much enjoy that but at this time the vampires of Briton, need me most with the dark lord in control and trying to call dark creatures to his side I am needed to help keep then sane, many vampires have families and loved ones you know this... I'm sorry Albus old friend, I will... once this war is over, we shall have a grand party, a grand celebration of the defeat of a truly evil being." She said comfortingly Dumbledore nodded watching as Minda turned to her stewards she cast one last look at Hermione before the three stated walking right for the wall gold shimmering forming around their bodied they vanished before they made contact with the wall.

"Who were they? Ginny breathed Dumbledore smiled to them. "Those three are Mind and her stewards, Richetti and Christopher. They are head of the three vampire clans of Great Briton, Minda is in charge of not only her clan but the other as well she is the oldest vampire in England and ninth oldest in the world." He said before smiling 

"But it is wise never to ask how old she is exactly." He said Ron frowned confused

"Why not?" he asked looking up at the headmaster who chuckled 

"It is never wise to ask a woman her age I feel if the dark lord himself asked a woman her age, he may not survive the encounter." He said with a smile his eyes twinkling with mirth causing Ginny and Luna to laugh

"Now Miss Granger needs her rest her transformation is complete but the ordeal is far from over." He said as the professors stepped out of the wards 

"Minerva if you could be so kind as to escort our young Gryffindors to their dorms." The man asked the aged woman nodded.

666999

Later that evening in the common room the five sat around the fire silently as they contemplated the position they now found themselves in.

"Poor Hermione..." Ginny said curled up in Harry's side and letting out a long sigh the two had been together for a while now it wasn't hard to see how devoted they were to each other, though Neville's feelings weren't guarantee able considering her had dated Ginny for a time. Ron was still iffy but in his opinion better Harry then anyone else.

"She'll be ok... I can't wait till I owl my dad in the morning and tell him I met the leader of the vampire covens of Briton..." Luna said in a wistful tone the slight amount of energy in her voice made it clear that was as excited as she ever got.

"Luna..." Harry looked over at the eccentric blond before sighing and shaking his head before Ron took up the mantle "Echoing from first year, you need to sort out your priorities..." he said shaking his head making the others laugh a confused expression crossing Luna's face. The group talked for a while before dispersing and heading to bed until only Harry and Ginny remained gazing at the fire

"Harry... do you think... this is _His_ fault she asked he knew instantly who she was referring to.

"Maybe I'm not sure, I haven't been able to feel him... I occasionally get really strong emotions but he's being careful, he's hiding his feelings from me." He said sounding grave. Ginny shifted pressing her lips to his lightly 

"It's alright Harry, If he is at fault, you'll get him, we all believe in you." She said shrugging him tightly he smiled relaxing into her embrace as she looked up and out the windows the shining moon hanging high in the sky

'_Please, if there is good in this world... don't let us fall... don't let him win._'


	3. Saint's New Master

**Feast of the Saint**

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together, and work through their differences. (AU Dumbledore alive)_

_Saint's New Master_

Hermione sighed as she looked around the Gryffindor girls dormitory, her home away from home for the past six years. Everyone was down at breakfast, she was meant to pack quickly she'd already been in a meeting with Snape and the headmaster and the way Snape had been she didn't doubt he loathed the idea.

_"This is ridicules The ministry has plenty potion to supply her just write a letter and send her one her way Albus there no need for me to take on an apprentice." Those had been the words Hermione opened the door to the headmaster office to. Needless to say they were a little disheartening. _

_ The men both turned to look at her as she stood in the door way, even with the shocking new beauty provided by her vampiric transformation the way she stood their with her head bowed her hands clasped together before her politely she looked meek, her spirit almost broken by this whole affaire. Dumbledore waved for Severus to sit things were difficult enough for her she certainly did not need to here the potion masters adamant disapproval of his plan._

_"Miss Granger, why don't you come sit?" He said waving to a chair across his desk with plenty of space between her and Snape. She nodded and walked over settling with ignored grace into the seat ankles crossed hands folded in her lap and she gazed at the headmaster with a look on the sad side of impassive her eyes even as a vampire they were ever expressive._

_"Miss granger as you know because of your turning your no longer to perform magic, but we both know you are an exceedingly brilliant young woman witch or no, because of this I was hoping you would accept this proposal to put your skills to other use as Professor Snape's Apprentice." Dumbledore said with his usual cheery smile to cover Snape's angry glower._

_"Thank you Professor for this opportunity, if He'll take me on as an apprentice, I would gladly take the position." She said watching the desk he'd say no she knew it had steeled herself for his firm rejection there was a moment of silence then an aggravated sigh _

_"Best to keep you around... if his plans extend father then this we'll want you under constant watch." Snape said with an irritated growl Hermione turned to him surprise in her brown eyes but he was already standing _

_"Gather your things and be at my office after breakfast don't keep me waiting." He said sharply before striding from the room Hermione watching him go, Albus chuckled and nodded _

_"Well Miss granger, or... Madam Apprentice, I'm certain that was Severus' way of saying yes." He said his eyes held a twinkle and Hermione nodded giving a small smile, she'd be close the Harry and Ron, she was glad for that she would need their support, the support of all her friends._

She was in his office now she was nervous why? Well for one she was now going to have to stay in the dungeons with Sane, 'The' Snape "Oh honestly... So ridicules thinking that." She said berating herself before sighing "All this trouble and I never found the damn cat." She said angrily, it bloodless body was probably somewhere in the forest... what a comforting thought... the sarcasm made her thoughts return to Snape, he'd be here soon... well he had said she could be his apprentice but...

She bit her lip nervously hissing in pain as Snape walked in which in hindsight was probably the worst timing in history, Walking in to a vampire in your office with her mouth all bloody. She knew it looked bad "It's not what it looks like I- ah!" she gasped as the man strode right past her and opened a cabinet muttering angrily she shrank back half expecting him to kick her out instead he thrust a black handkerchief in her hand.

"Well hurry and clean up your lip." He snapped unscrewing the top off a jar filled with what looked like a pink paste. She quickly wiped her lip surprised at how heavy the bleeding was for such a little nick.

"Why is it bleeding so much?" she said a little alarmed as the man turned grabbing her chin he forced her mouth open and smeared the paste on her lower lip. "There's a very small secondary hole in the fang, it releases a chemical as soon as it cut into anything that causes heavy bleeding, Didn't she tell you that?" he demanded irritably before letting go of her chin, closing the jar and putting it away, the faintest taste of strawberries filling her mouth

"Rub you lips together to smear the paste you look ridicules." He snapped and she jumped rubbing her lips together like she would if she's put on lipstick the taste growing stronger as her lips moved together "O-oh! It tastes like strawberries." She said shocked she'd first thought the taste was her imagination but it was real

"Of course what did you expect it to taste like? Now pick up your bag your trunks already been moved down." He snapped and with a sweep of billowing black robes he was heading towards the back of his office through an oak door she'd not noticed before, the door led to a set of stairs that went up at least two floors. He stopped and she stopped three steps below him and he muttered something a wash of tingles filled her pooling in her belly before spreading through her like ice.

Snape turned back to look at her frowning her eyes were closed a slight flush had filled her cheeks and her lips now had a soft shine from the paste he'd applied to her lips. What ever ungodly notion that had made him do it rather then forcing her to was beyond him. The vampire in her blood had changed her that bush of hair was sleek and silken spilling down her back making her look a lot more mature then the almost childlike frizz, her eyes were deeper a shade darker and when she'd looked at him with those frightened eyes her pupils had given off a golden shine.

She'd have new robes waiting for her Albus had seen to that sensible apprentice robes but for now she was wearing an elegant white silk blouse and a pair of black slacks. A sensible choice it looked... he stopped his thoughts there and just watched as his spell finished taking effect, it was a simple spell, that allowed her to pass through the wards he'd set up with out having to take them down, a little paranoid but he was a Spy he was allowed to be, besides he liked his privacy.

Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled "That was interesting." She said almost pleased, with her words he could see the slightest tips of her fangs... this being she'd become was because he hadn't warned Albus, because he'd assumed that when the idea had been brushed aside, it wouldn't be reevaluated... this was his fault.

"What is it?" Hermione found herself asking, something... for a moment, had passed over his face a look that almost reminded her of regret but, she hadn't seen it long enough to be able to tell but he was put off by something. The man shook his head eyes going cold as he led her up the stairs "The spell I cast on you will allow you to pass through my wards with out being harmed, as a vampire you have the ability to pass through wards but being a fledgling this would cause you great pain unless your specifically permitted to pass through them." He told her evenly opening the door at the top of the stairs into a warmly lit round living room, it drew a gasp from the girl as she looked around, it was a circle with long tall windows the heavy crushed velvet green drapes held back by thick silver cord with tassels at the ends.

The curved walls were lined with book shelves multiple colors leather bound books paper back and hard back muggle books even, from what she could see, cook books! She looked at the multitude of volumes with absolute fascination, "T-this is..." she started the awe clear in her voice, the center was sunken with a thick black rug with lines of green and silver fleur-de-lis woven into it, black couches lined it one of them had a book on it bound in green with gold words stamped on it a red tassel poking out marked him place.

"I-I'm sorry." She said softly the sound was so soft it took him a moment to realize she'd spoken "For what?" he asked turning to her with a flat stare it wasn't cold but it was hardly a welcome expression "All this... I-I took you from your book." She said softly she knew how irritating it was to be drawn from a book especially being drawn away by someone she found annoying and considering Professor Snape pretty much loathed all his students she expected part of his anger stemmed from being interrupted.

He watched her as she looked around after her apology her eye falling on the dark wood desk littered with paper from reports to potion notes, beyond that to the two thickly stuffed black leather arm chairs set up in front of a fire place, the glowing ember of a fire from earlier still lived in the hearth.

One either side of the fireplace were doors made of the same fine wood as the desk and the book shelves though one seemed older then the other. "The door on the left leads to your quarters, You can set any password you like." he said coolly "You may read these books, but they aren't to leave this room once your dome place them right back where you found them. "She nodded as he laid out the ground rules, curfew was the same but she was still going to take on patrols, but hers would be the same as her head girl patrols though she had a few extra shifts.

Her vampire blood also meant she'd have a sunlight aversion while she got off with a very light UV allergy she couldn't be out in noon day sun or she would die unless it was complete overcast.

By the time Hermione entered her new rooms she felt tired and over worked she'd done nothing but stand there and listen to the rules but she felt so tired. She set down her bags he was right her trunk was right at the foot of her bed, her room was circular like the main room as big as the girls dorm but with only 1 queen size bed, The room already was trussed up in black gold and deep reds, the windows were big and beautiful with crimson drapes, that were, at the moment, closed. Soft candle light filled the room with their warm glow, it was getting to be midday so she was better off in her room.

She stripped slowly moving to standing before the full length mirror hanging on the wall next to her wardrobe. Coffee eyes were sad as she reached out touching the unfamiliar reflection. "Look at this... what have I become..." she murmured. Vampires, they lived long lives because of the almost nonexistent beating of their hearts. She pressed a hand to her chest she felt nothing.

"No, I'm over this, I am what I am, there's no changing that." She said firmly to her nude reflection offering herself a weak smile "After all look at yourself, nicer figure, Easier to manage hair... no more freckles... T-this is ok... I bet my underwear looks much nicer on me now." She said to herself. The mirror smiled _That's exactly the right attitude, look at yourself your beautiful, despite being a blood sucking monster._

Hermione jumped back in surprise before the mirrors words registered "I am not a monster and I'm not in the mood to put up with a mouthy mirror so unless you want to be stuck in a nasty dirty broom closet I suggest you hush up." She snapped irritably she was having a hard enough time with out some mirror telling her what she already knew and didn't want to dwell on.

She turned muttering a spell and only hearing a laugh it took her a moment to realize, nothing had happened. She closed her eyes tightly her eyes stung with tears but she refused to keep up this self pity so walking over she, a little more violently then necessary, ripped the sheet from the bed and threw it over the mirror. She turned to find another sheet was magically in it's place she smiled walking over climbing into the delicate silk sheets, it surprised her, she'd not expected silk but she wasn't about to complain, she lay there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of silk on her bare skin. It was so soft and wonderful and cool to the touch.

This is wonderful..." she said softly, and as she said it a tingle went through her as a spell in the sheets activated it was a simple spell to tell her one thing, the silk was a gift, for what she had endured, though she didn't know who it was from she was quickly slipping into the dark void of sleep. As her eyes closed the candles dimmed before going out completely leaving the teenager in complete darkness if anyone were to come in if any one had seen her, they'd have thought her dead.

666999

Long pale fingers slowly caressed the snakes head that was in his lap, only his dear snake was permitted such contact, all the others ... well... they could kiss his smoky robes but if they dared touch his flesh with out his leave they would burn he would make sure of it.

"So she has turned... just as well, the little chit was an annoyance, with out her magic she'll be mostly useless, soon her friends will find her a burden and his precious friendship and 'power of friend and family' will fade." He said mocking the very idea that love and friendship could ever defeat him... such a stupid ideal, Dumbledore really was grasping for straws just as well, soon the doddering old man would see just how strong Voldemort had become, very soon Tom would show that he no longer would be ruled by that pathetic fear!

"My lord, then you are pleased?" The very death eater who had suggested the vampire plan said meekly, he was a weak man on who had easily bent to his lords will. The snake like lord almost smiled "Pleased enough not to kill you for failing to turn Potter." He said coolly inside her smiled as the young man flinched at the sharp words.

"we shall leave her to her fate soon enough we shall strike again... the boys attempts to close me from his mind are weak at best I shall slowly chisel away at his mind he will soon learn he can not beat me... Dumbledore foolish hope in the prophesy shall soon prove to be no more then wishful thinking." He said

666999

Severus sat at his desk staring at the paper he'd been grading, he had been staring at it for the past half hour, but he wasn't seeing it he was staring past it into darkness... why had he agreed? She'd given him the perfect out, he could have said no, he could have refused but... he'd said yes, he'd let her become his apprentice...

"I've lost my mind." He murmured pulling over some equations, rather then grading papers she started working on the numbers, something about it calmed him or at least settled his mind, he wasn't sure how 'calm' he could be with Hermione granger in the other room, in 'her' room now. The dark lord would not be pleased, he needed to find a way to make sure he could keep the girl safe.

The sun was setting casting a golden glow across his desk, he was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open or close behind him

"Professor?" the soft voice startled him and he turned quickly reaching for his wand before stopping a sleepy eyed Hermione... miss granger, stood before him a robe around her green silk with gold embellishment he tried to ignore the color giving her his most intimidating look, he hoped.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked she looked up smiling "The sun set... it's pretty from here... the girls dormitory faces east se we don't get to see it." She said softly stepping past his desk walking to the window, she had a grace to her movements, but that wasn't the vampire blood, she'd had it before. It irritated him to know that he'd noticed that at all about her.

"Miss granger your didn't pull me from my grading to point out a sight I've seen a dozen times." He said shortly she turned to him with a soft sleepy smile "You've been staring at that paper for five minutes with out moving I though you were dead almost except I can hear it... I didn't know it was you at first I thought it was me I thought for a silly moment..." she said softly he shifted

"You know, a lot of people think you're heartless. I'm glad I was right, your not." She said softly turning back to the window "I'm sorry I know, having me around is going to be burdensome, I'm sorry for this... could you believe this all happened because I went out to find Crookshanks?" she asked turning to him leaning against the window sill she glowed with the golden light of the setting sun behind her "I never found him... maybe, he was eaten." she said looking down watching the floor before looking up at him

"But I've decided, I've wasted to much time wallowing in self pity, this whole time I've been thinking how bad this is, how unfortunate I am, but I'm not going to do that anymore, instead of dwelling on the bad I'm going to do my best, I'm going to work hard as your apprentice and I'm going to keep helping Harry and Ron and when we face Voldemort in the battle to come we'll beat him because, we, all of us, are much stronger, I've survived this attack, and we'll survive him." She said firmly looking up dark eyes burning with determination. Snape was taken aback, he knew she had to have some sort of hard headed courage being in Gryffindor but what he saw in her eyes wasn't that, what burned in her eyes was pure determination, she would not be beaten by this, he didn't have the heart to tell her, their goal hadn't been to kill her, but to change her, he couldn't kill the spark in her eyes.


	4. Saint's Hard Work

**Feast of the Saint**

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together, and work through their differences. (AU Dumbledore alive)_

_Saint's Hard Work_

Hermione woke slowly the next morning, her body was nude again, she found she preferred it, cloths now, felt so restrictive, as if the earth called for her and the clothing prevented that call. She sighed pushing the sheets off slowly savoring the feel of the silk sliding along her skin. It took her a moment to realize her fangs were throbbing making her headache; she looked over and on the bedside table was a golden goblet filled with a red potion and another of those horrid blood tabs.

"What is that." She murmured swinging her legs of the edge of the bed popping the tablet into her mouth and chewing closing her eyes tightly she had to force herself to swallow the coppery tasting thing. "Oh-oh... Part of me wish these things would make me retch." She said sighing softly as she stood walking over to her trunk her hair brushing her back lightly as she drew out her robes and dressed slowly getting used to it it was strange dressing felt so different now, her skin felt so much more sensitized like her whole body called to the earth and clothing only restricted that tie, that natural call.

She emerged a little while later looking better then she had yesterday he noted... well emotionally any way, she seemed disgustingly chipper ... he expected her slow waking, after all she was vampire now, and that meant her body was going to try and force her into a nocturnal habit so she didn't burn up in the sun. She'd be weak for the next few days and he expected some time tonight he'd be summoned since he had not been the night before, and Voldemort would wish to know about the results of his plan.

"Good morning Professor." she said warmly "So um... what do I do?" she questioned looking a little confused, she was used to a school schedule but how did her schedule work now? "For the moment you'll be joining us at the staff table as you are now officially my apprentice..." he said the word with heavy distaste "Afterwards You'll be set to grade papers and potions while I teach, before noon you'll need to sleep there's no getting around it, your body will force you once you start feeling you can not stay awake simply excuse your self and return to your room to sleep you'll awaken a little before sun down I'm sure as you get used to it you'll start waking earlier." he explained "Once you have you'll simply go back to your task until your rounds, You'll still have your head girl rounds as it's easier then shifting around everyone's schedule." he said calmly.

Hermione smiled nodding "Thank you Professor." she said despite the distaste in his voice at having to 'baby sit' the silly Gryffindor, Hermione couldn't help thinking some part of him had to appreciate the help he now had... if only a little. She followed him out once again three paces no more no less, he was noticing it as a pattern when she walked with him and grudgingly accepted the attempted respect in the action. As they got to the great hall Hermione noticed that a few of the early bird students had fallen silent as they watched her following the silent dark sentinel as he made his way to the staff table with a few well placed glowers, she noticed as well that her hearing was far greater then before as she caught the snippets of whispers that she knew she never would have herd before,

"I herd she was so smart that they made her take the apprentice position so she didn't show up the other students..."

"I herd she got turned you know? into some sort of monster she was attacked after all wasn't she?"

"no way that's just a rumor there no way they'd let a monster here."

"I dunno Lupin was a werewolf I don't think their above bringing anything to this school... even a monster like that..."

She found herself looking down shame swelling in her chest she couldn't help wondering were her resolve had gone, that promise to herself that she would stop pitying herself for her situation. She looked up when she realized she'd walked past Snape and he was no longer as tall as he had been she looked over blushing lightly they were at the table already, she'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed. He made a subtle indication to the seat next to him and she nodded settling looking down her hands folded in her lap politely, she couldn't bear to face them, her friends her peers... the younger students whispering condemnations that she could still hear even from up there... the murmur of voices grew, it should have drowned out individual conversation but all it did was make it louder...

"_Sit up straight Miss Granger_." The soft command startled her into doing exactly as it commanded it took her a long moment to realize the voice hadn't sounded right... She risked a glance at Snape but he'd been dragged obviously reluctantly into a conversation with the always-overly-enthusiastic-in-the-morning headmaster there's no way he could have said that especially with out Dumbledore reprimanding him or saying something... being as he was Dumbledore seemed almost overprotective... far to cheerful in the mornings.

"_On that I feel I must agree but bear in mind I refuse to keep correcting you unprofessional posture, your no longer a drooling half wit student Miss Granger you are my apprentice I do expect professionalism._" this time she knew for a fact he hadn't spoken normally to her, her eyes went wide with surprise before gazing at her plate h-how was such a thing possible?

_"P-Professor Snape?_" she questioned tentatively thinking out the words and literally imagining them being in his head

"_It seems even with this your a fast leaner Miss Granger, Always the know-it-all..._" he replied simply she blinked something washing over her then as a light blush filled her features had he complimented her? Surly not it must be the early hour and the fact that she felt very tired... surly...

"_Y-you said you agreed with me?... About what?_" she questioned, feeling slightly more confidant now that she knew generally how to communicate with him... it was strange she assumed it has something to do with his Legilimancy powers. "_Your assessment of the headmasters overly cheerful mornings... And yes, It is my Legilimens, Your are a vampire your brain patterns have the same sort of ability though for you, you do not have to really learn it as much as practice and hone what you have. Though it seems I'll be teaching you how to shut off your mind to others, and not to project your thoughts as you have done a few times._" he sounded irritated at the idea but she wondered if he really was reluctant as he acted... would he have offered if he didn't want to?

"_I'm sorry I didn't realize I was projecting thoughts..._" she said though there was lots of confusion there, a warm flush filled her face as a dark chuckle filled her mind silken and smooth nothing she'd ever herd before though she was careful not to dwell on the sound. "_A vampires brain has many patters different from a humans your magical ability has been altered as you know you, if properly trained, could be far stranger then any wizard. However such power takes years to hone, and your merely a fledgling with minuscule capabilities. You can't even tell when you project your thoughts your mind is an open book to any one capable of reading it, that includes the Dark lord._" he said shortly she frowned was that really true, she assumed as much he had no reason to lie especially not about something so important she bit her lip gasping as her fangs grazed the soft flesh copper taste filling her mouth

"_Such a child..._" she herd the murmured he'd obviously sent it to her deliberately before something bumped her hand under the table she grabbed it feeling the soft brush of fingers as his hand released the jar, she unscrewed the top sweeping a little bit of the pink paste onto her finger and placing it on her lip rubbing it in the strawberry taste in her mouth again strong and sweet as ever. Once she was sure her lip was healed she shifted slightly trying to hand back the jar.

"_You may as well keep it... that habit of yours... you'll need it._" he said calmly she nodded a little and sighed slipping the jar into her pocket with a weak smile, it seemed their potions professor wasn't as harsh as every one thought... last night when they'd talked she felt like maybe all that cruelty... it was just an act.. as a double agent, it was something required... he may have slightly enjoyed it but there was more to him... There was definitely more to him.

666999

Hermione sighed softly as she read across the page, the ink was smudging together and she was having a hard time getting through the sentence, it irritated her that she was having so much trouble. After their conversation at breakfast Hermione hadn't 'herd' from Snape in that manner again though on her own she was practicing erecting a wall in her mind, she'd never admit it openly but she was having trouble figuring out how it worked. After a moment she replaced the quill in the in well and stood silently, he had said she could go to bed once she felt tired. It was strange she could feel the sun, as if she was basking under it on a windless day her skin tingled softly with its power and her eyes were actually hurting there, underground, in the dungeons, it wasn't pleasant at all. She silently swept from the room after making everything on her desk neat unaware of a few pairs of eyes following her, on pair dark chips of obsidian that returned to the papers before him once she was gone.

He was surprised, she'd stayed up longer then he'd expected he supposed she'd probably been stubbornly pushing herself to do her best and he had to consciously remind himself not to admire that Gryffindor trait in her. She wasn't hopeless, he recognized a lot of himself in her, that was less then pleasant, though she had far more friends then he had, he wasn't alone, he had... acquaintances, but no one he could really say 'this is a friend' about. He marked another bright red X over a students page only glancing up as a first year girl Managed to drop a glass bottle of Philtoad eggs. He stood and quickly handled the mess before demanding why the girl was messing with such a toxic ingredient when it wasn't even part of the potion they were supposed to be working on.

The rest of the day was like that unfortunately, as to be expected during seventh year double potions. The brilliant Longbottum managed to blow up his cauldron covering a considerable amount of the Slytherin student in sludge that turned their skin blue, much to Gryffindor amusement, till Snape viciously took 20 points for the boys "Deliberate prank" against his classmates.

By the time he had made it to his rooms, after making a brief appearance at dinner he was surprised to see Hermione up, the sun was just setting filling his main room with golden light, around her were several books, she seemed to have helped herself to his vast collection... She looked up smiling and he frowned she was considerably pale even for being a vampire. "Did you take the tablet it should have been beside your bed when you woke up." He said tersely, he didn't need her unnecessarily ill.

"I-I couldn't I just... would rather put it off as long as possible..." she said softly fingers lovingly caressing the pages of the book open in her lap "They taste horrid, like blood... I tired to eat it but I couldn't bring myself to..." she said softly. Severus frowned "Your putting your self and the student here in needless danger." He said shortly, Hermione looked up surprised by his words "D-danger, how?" she said shocked

"Those tablet stem your cravings, you know this, what I'm sure Poppy neglected to tell you was that if you don't take them and your cravings become to much, you'll lose yourself to a state of feral existence and kill the first warm blooded being you find to sate your hunger." He said shortly trying not to think about the dull ache in his chest at the look of utter horror on her face considering she might be capable of such blood thirsty actions.

She closed the book standing abruptly and practically ran to her room the door slamming closed behind her. He settled at his desk pulling parchment covered in arithmetic equations towards him his quill scratching out equations was the only sound in the room for a long while before Hermione emerged from her room, silently as possible, if it wasn't for the soft creak of her door he never would have noticed. She padded barefoot back to her place on the couch snuggling down with the book looking more awake then she had earlier her body already forcing her into a safer nocturnal schedule.

666999

An hour after they'd settled Hermione looked over startled as a pained gasp escaping the man the quill he'd been writing with dropping from his hand as his other gripped his forearm, she shifted "Profe-" he held up a fast silencing hand and stood "Don't forget to replace my books in the correct places when your done Miss Granger." He said shortly sweeping into his room. She herd a rustle and the whoosh of the floo, she assumed he was seeing the headmaster before he left she gripped her own arm tightly wondering, what was that pain like and, was there any way to lessen it?

_"If there was I'd have found a way by now... continuing work on that wall, if I am killed because of your inabilities I will not be pleased."_ She jumped hearing his words echoing in her mind before frowning and picturing her thoughts locked in a brick inescapable box away from him. But not before replying _"I'd hate for my skill to be the cause of you early demise."_ She thought a little bitingly a blush on her face turning her face into the back of the couch as if he'd been standing right there looking down at her.

How could he be so harsh and insensitive when her very thoughts were about wanting to help him? She growled crossing her arms irritated maybe this morning had been a fluke or her just being tired, what ever she'd seen this morning that might have been remotely, minutely kind must have been her imagination acting up. She sighed standing and walking over to the window the stone floor cold on her feet but she hardly felt it as she gazed out across the grounds.

"I love this view though..." she murmured softly. She could just see a portion of the lake, soft ripples on the surface glittered silver reflecting the milky moon. She was quick to gather up the books and replace them, all of them were about magical creatures and the properties they had, she wanted to research vampire more, but these books had such limited information, she wanted to know more...

She was awake when he returned. Pacing absently, there was so little to do at night, twice she'd gone to her room and tried to sleep but both times she'd been unable to settle down. He seemed mildly surprised to see her when he pushed open his bed room door, she turned and everything went still, shock on his face he was half way removing his robe a deep bloody gouge in his left shoulder the crimson blood bright against his pale skin. Hermione froze torn, deep concern for him filling her as well as a shocking need, a desperate hunger that clawed at her inside and made her head ache and teeth throb with lust.

Her body moved of it's own accord, her foots steps slow and careful body moving sensually attempting to keep his attention on her figure. Severus blinked recovering from his momentary shock before scowling "Miss Granger!" he barked Hermione gasped returning to her senses she back up shocked with her self a hand going to her mouth as she looked away eyes wide with a mix of shock and self directed disgust.

Severus pulled the large heavy outer robe up immediately the sent was muffled by the thick fabric and the many layers of cloth. He watched her a moment ensuring she was herself "Miss Granger I think it is a good idea for you to go into your room." He said firmly "Now." She nodded running inside pulling open the door and hurrying inside closing it. He watched the door gripping his shoulder tightly pain lancing through the whole left side of his body.

Hermione was curled up on the bed shaking her hands gripping her head her eyes tightly closed trying to block out the throbbing pain and the clawing hunger. She was shaking violently trying to fight past the hunger. _"Look on your bed side table, The tablets should be there, take them, they'll take away the hunger."_ She herd his voice, it wasn't harsh nor was it kind, but it was gentle, an easy soft tone. Her eyes opened and she looked up seeing the tablets sitting there and a goblet of water, she ate them ignoring the taste and gag reflex downing the water

"More..." she gasped out, instantly there was more and she drank, she downed three more glasses before the goblet slipped from her fingers abounding and rolling across the floor her head spinning, she rocked and collapsed to the side, frowning as her eye lids drooped closed she was passing out way to often it was getting annoying. A soft chuckle filled her thoughts. _"Sleep well... dream of brick walls."_ There was soft humor in the voice a sound she never herd but as she slipped off she found she very much wanted to hear it more often.


	5. Saint's New Craving

_**Feast of the Saint**_

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are thrown together when she's turned into a vampire now as the only man capable of brewing the potion she needs to abate her hunger the two must work together, and work through their differences. (AU Dumbledore alive)_

Saint's new craving

Hermione sighed softly as she sat in the chair buy the window, she'd been a vampire for almost two weeks now, since the incident with sev.. Professor Snape, walking in with his injured shoulder Hermione had asked to keep a bag of the tablet with her, she hated them but if there was an accident where there was blood she wanted to be able to curb the desperate need before she hurt any one.

The lounge chair had been a surprise. She would drag a chair over by the window and watch the sunset and then sit and read as the moon rose well past when Snape went to bed and then she'd drag it back into place. On evening when she'd woken she discovered a new chair in the room the cushions were soft and comfortable the wood dark stained and intricately carved she smiled it matched the rest of the room yet seemed so much warmer. She didn't ask him about it and he didn't explain it was under stood between the two of them, and she had a feeling if she did bring it up he'd probably say something like it was a hassle to listen to her damaging his fine chair dragging it across the stone floor.

The book laying open in her lap was old and time worn the leather was cracked and the pages yellowed some of the ink had faded and by right she shouldn't have been able to understand half of what was written but she could feel it in the book. She was surprised but the book seemed to speak to her to resonate with its knowledge it was fantastic and beautiful when she'd first discovered it it was as if the author was speaking to her reading his words allowed, but at the moment she wasn't focusing on the book and the words were just muffled whispers mixed with the schools whispers and murmurs.

Stars glimmered softly in the night sky beckoning calling her to leave the room leave the warmth and slip into the comforting caressing darkness and silvery moon light. She shifted glancing at Snape who was bent over papers as usual ignoring her presence; he tended to do that unless he needed her to help with something like grading papers or moving things for him while he was working on potions. She stood soundlessly and swept to her room wrapping a dark cloak around her shoulder she made it to the door before he spoke "Where are you going, you don't have rounds tonight." He said calmly she shifted "I I need to go outside it's calling me." She said softly He looked up before standing walking away a moment she stood confused before he emerged with along cloak and wept to the door ushering her outside

"O-Oh um, I didn't mean o pull you from your work." She said blushing he shook his head "No I expected you to give in to the call sooner, the earth is calling to you, with all the stone around it must be appeasing but it won't make up for your need for soil." He said simply She looked at him surprised before following him quickly "Soil I don't understand why would I need soil?" she asked as they slipped down through the dungeons and up to the main hall out through the door and onto the grounds She shifted uncomfortably this wasn't enough and the pulling was more insistent she shifted crouching she slipped off her shoe and folded her socks neatly almost immediately she felt relief she stepped forward her feet skimming the ground she felt laughter bubble up out of no where and before she knew it she was dancing across the grass her toes skimming the blades easily she barley had to touch the ground she sprang into the air she felt so light and free with a shift the tie around her throat came undone and her cloak fluttered to the ground leaving her to dance in her slim slacks and blouse everything just felt so free.

He settled on the steps and watched her move with mild interest vampires were beings of the earth contrary to popular dead theory hey weren't dead they were in a state of ascension something different from human yes but something amazing all the same, their connection with the earth and living creatures was beyond human understanding it was as simple as that.

He watched her before he finally realized she'd stopped and was crouching, standing he walked over wondering what had her so fascinated that she'd stopped in her silly little dance to look. She turned as he drew closer a warm and happy smile on her face shocking him out f his thoughts. In her arms was a rabbit of all things it took him a moment even as she held it close

"Isn't it adorable!" she said happily "His nose twitches just like crookshankes did." she said softly stroking the bunny looking out at the woods her expression fading his dark eyes followed her gaze wondering what she was looking at, wondering why he cared at all... it was just to help the little cit get used to being a vampire that was all he could care less about what she thought or felt about the matter. He blamed Dumbledore old man had him thinking those damn warm fuzzies... stupid old man.

"He did it in there...."

Her voice startled him for one he hadn't expected her to speak and for two she sounded so different. He looked down saw an expression of rapture on her features the rabbit lept from her arms as they dropped to her sides

"Right there so close." she murmured softly "Like a lover." she murmured Snape moved forward grasping her shoulder

"Miss Granger snap out of it." he said firmly but she didn't seem to hear him her attention somewhere else. Far away she could see a glittering person his features beautiful beconing her to return, promising to fill her blood with the same wonderful burn she'd felt before. Through the haze she herd a voice echoing in her head

"That wasn't nice the burn hurt Hermione... Don't listen it's a lure your stronger then that don't go." The voice was so smooth it pulled and refused to let go, she turned dark eyes met and held hers forcing past the hazy mist and clearing her mind she gasped lurching forward fear rippling through her as she gasped for breath Snape stood there awkwardly before patting her head weakly as she shivered

"I-I'm sorry professor I-I don't know what just happened to me I just all of a sudden felt this need to got he woods, that something wonderful was waiting for me there." she said weakly Snape nodded "It's a lure, the vampire who turned you must e close... I'll alert Albus, come on back inside." he said hand firm at the small of her back as he guided her back inside she paused crouching to gather her robes before walking back to the castle again pausing to gather her shoes and socks letting him guide her back to the dungeons and their quarters.

"Thank you... professor..." she said softly glancing over she studied him as he sat his attention on the sheets before him ignoring her she looked down "I'm sorry." she said softly walking into her room.

Once she was gone Snape sighed setting down his quill rubbing the bridge of his nose with a scowl he didn't like being kind to her he didn't want to say nice things... drawing her back had been hard that lure had been powerful.. He'd said her name, even now he could almost taste it... what shocked him was... the taste wasn't foul... it should be... she as a damned Griffendor brat her name should be like bile in his throat... he wanted it to be.

666999

Harry woke that morning feeling disgusted and shocked by the dream he'd had... god of Hermione to he blushed glad for the curtains that shielded him from the other boys he had felt Voldemort. Had felt that wrenching pain every time he saw what that monster saw... he saw through his eyes Hermione looking a him confused at first herd himself beckon her close, herd himself promising her pleasures that no human could know... promising her rapture liek before. He shuddered.

Voldemort... he was one twisted sick bastard and as harry thought it he didn't care if the wiard popped in and glanced at his thoughts it was the truth that creature was one sick little bastard. He sighed he was not telling any body about what he saw but he as worried. Because Hermione had herd and she'd seemed drawn to that ower to the promise. Had it been just a dream from him or had voldemort really tried tempting one of his best friends. He wouldn't put it past him Hermione was a brilliant witch and even with out her powers her knowledge was almost unmatched and her skill with potions was just horribly excellent and worthy of everyone envy not that anyone else ever seemed to notice.

He stood dressing quickly making his way silently down to the common room surprised to see Ginny siting curled up in an arm chair watching the dying embers of the fire. Her hair glistened gold red and her intense green eyes just watched as if all the answers in the world was in the glowing ash. He moved carefully slipping behind her on the chair her felt her jolt before she relaxed back into him sighing softly she closed her eyes

"Harry." she murmured softly a smile curving her lips "I'm sorry I've just been so pensive lately Hermione... she's working so hard but 've seen ehr at lunch she looks so pale and weak she's topped coming to meals at noon." she said softly clearly worried

"I wrote mum..." she said finally harry looked at her surprised. "You did? What did she say?" he asked her she smiled "Mum said to be nice. To sick with her because of how hard itwas going to be for her now." she said warmly Harry nodded as expected of Mrs. Weasly he imagined if any of her own brood had been turned into a slimy soul eating monster she'd sill love and protect them.

"She's right, we always rely on Hermione, her smarts her cool nature, now it's her turn she needs t know she can depend on us... so that her becoming a vampire won't have been in vain." he said Ginny nodded

"I've been practicing my spells." she said looking up at him with a warm smile Harry pulled her close

"I know you've been working so hard it's showing and not just in your classes either..." he said she blushed

"You peek." she said he nodded with a cheeky grin causing Ginny to pause with so much going on he so rarely let loose any more. When he gave her those honest devil may care grins, she remembered why she'd fallen in love with him back in second year. Harry smiled gently pushing loose hair from her face

"Only on you." he assured gently nuzzling close making her giggle as his hair tickled her chin

"Harry." she said looking at him seriously "Do you think... do you really think we'll win?" she asked softly Harry smiled gently

"We have to now... for the sake of the people who'll suffer like Hermione did if we don't stop him." Ginny nodded "Yu love her don't you." she said Harry nodded

"She's the sister I'd want she is my sister, in a way, like Ron is like my brother, in a way." he said laughing Ginny made a face making harry arch a brow "Now what?" he asked her she grinned

"If Rons your brother that makes me your sister and that's just gross, then I can't kiss you." she said shifting to peck at his lips lightly with her own, Harry laughed shifting hugging her close glad for the chance to speak with her, already he felt lighter "Ginny even if you were a muggle, you'd have more magic then the most powerful witch." he said gently

"Thank you for sharing that magic with me." he said warmly.

666999

Hermione gasped running harder looking back, god he was getting closer, through the tree over the roots, she gasped branches scratching her face drawing blood even as she shrieked for help her throat felt like it was closing in. A branch caught at her hair and she struggled for freedom tear welling as hair ripped from her scalp but she kept running she turned to look back she could see it, the sick white pallor it's molted skin and horrific decayed fangs."Stay away!" she shrieked gasping her chest ached under the branch turn where was the school why couldn't she find it. It seemed so bright yet so dark "Oh god please somebody help me!" Tears streamed down her dirt smeared face it was so close she felt strong arms grasp her hot breath on her neck "No... no... NO!" she screamed, pain lashing through her bod she was going to die it was going to kill her.

It dropped her she felt herself fading watching as it loomed over smiling with her blood running down its front a beautiful man seemed to stand there suddenly ripping at his wrist and holding it to her promising her freedom from the pain.

"N-no...no don't..." se said weakly shaking her head fingers curling in the sheets she shifted "Don't please... don't..." she murmured weakly thrashing Snape watched a moment longer before shutting the door with a scowl, those nightmares were a problem. It seemed like each night she got farther and farther. Soon she'd remember the whole thing he wondered... just what had happened in the forbidden forest that night? What did she know?


End file.
